All We Need Is Love
by its all in the beat
Summary: Kim Crawford never believed in love, but that all changes when the handsome and mysterious Jack Brewer moves into town. Together they learn about life, love, and the key to happiness. They learn to also fight against any obstacle life throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

I have never been good at telling love stories. In fact people reading this will probably find many grammatical and punctual mistakes, but I feel like I must tell you my love story. Growing up I never believed in love. My parents where not divorced or anything like you would expect them to be, but they never fit the description of what love really is. Usually when you read a story they explain love as butterflies that make your heart flutter, they also say that whenever you kiss that person you see fireworks. I never believed that. They also say that _love _is complicated, but its not love that is the complicated one its _life._ Life is what makes love so painful, in order to love there has to be sacrifice, in order to love you have to trust. I have trust issues bigger than mount everest. Somehow a guy with brown hair, hazel eyes, sun kissed skin, and plump kissable lips was able to change that. Jack Brewer is his name. He was the guy every girl wanted, and the guy every other boy wanted to be. No one could deny that he was beautiful including himself. Me, I was different. I never believed that I was beautiful, nor did I believe that I was special, but he changed that. He changed lots of things, but most importantly he gave me something that seemed so unreachable love.

The first time I saw him I was at a party, it was the beginning of the year party everybody was invited even the nerdy geeks that nobody talked to. I stepped outside to take a breathe of fresh air, that wasn't contaminated with the smell of alcohol and sweat. As I was walking I saw a guy that I had never seen before, which was odd because it was Seaford everybody knows each other. I remember I looked at him for a while and he looked back, we exchanged a friendly smile and then I made my way back into the party. I resumed my night, and I will admit I had a couple of drinks but not enough to make me drunk. I was with the gang Grace, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelsey. We where not the most popular kids, but we knew quite a few people, and we all where respected in the school. Everyone in the group was dating. Grace and Jerry, Milton and Julie, and Eddie and Kelsey. I was the only one who wasn't seeing anyone. I _didn't _believe in love. I took out my phone and checked to see that the time was 1:00 in the morning my parents where going to kill me. I couldn't find any of my friends so I decided to walk home. It was pitch black outside, and even though it was usually warm in seaford tonight was just extra cold, and my black mini dress was not helping. My feet where also killing me because I was wearing 6 inch heels. I usually hate dressing this way, but Grace thought it would look good so I let her dress me up. As I was walking I heard the sound of a car driving behind me. I quickly turned around to see a red ferrari stop. Someone was getting out. I was about to run, but the heels where hurting my feet to much I couldn't. The person than got out of the car. It was the mystery guy I saw earlier. That was not expected.

"Hey you need a ride?" The handsome guy asked me.

"No offense, but my mother told me never to talk to strangers, much less get into a car with one. So I will have to decline your offer. Thank You though." I said while walking away.

"Look I know that you probably think I am a weirdo, but I can't let you walk home all alone in the night. You might get hurt, and I don't think that those shoes make it comfortable. C'mon I don't bite." He said to me truthfully.

"Dude you could be an axe murderer for all I know." I told him honestly.

"I could be. But I could also just be a random guy that thinks your to pretty to walk home all by yourself." He said to me with a smile.

"Fine. I will take the risk, but I will have you know that I am a third degree black belt in Karate, and if you even think about hurting me I will kill you." I said with a playful smile.

"Well beautiful I will have you know that I am a fourth degree black belt, and you just got 10 times hotter." He told me. God was this guy a flirt, but he was also super hot.

I couldn't help but blush. I made my way to the passenger seat and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Your welcome." He said

I know what many of you may be thinking. How could I get a car with a complete stranger? Easy. It's Seaford everybody is pretty close so if he where to end up being a axe murderer I could easily call for help, especially because I am a black belt. Another thing if he was at the party that means he is completely harmless, and last but not least he is majorly hot. I got in the car, and watched him close the door for me, and make his way to the drivers side. I notice right then and there how muscular he was. I could also tell he had a lot of money. I mean who the hell owns a ferrari for crying out loud.I decided to make conversation and at least get to know him.

"So.. I see your new here." I said

"Yah. Me and my folks just got in about a week ago." He told me

"Cool. Where did yawl come from." I asked curiously.

"Where from Miami, Florida." He answered. That would explain his sun kissed skin.

"Interesting. Why did you guys move to Seaford. Hell I would have forced my parents to stay in florida it's beautiful down there." I told him playfully.

He chuckled. Man. I have never heard such a beautiful sound made in my entire life. This guy was the definition of perfection.

"My father unfortunately had a job transfer. He is the CEO of a company that sells electronics so my father got relocated to the one here in seaford." He told me with a soft smile.

Basically the entire car ride consisted of questions, answers, jokes, and flirting A LOT of flirting. After a while we started approaching my house.

"There it is. Right there in the corner." I told him pointing to my house. He pulled up on the side walk and took his seatbelt off. He made his way to the passengers door and opened it for me. He took my hand, and started walking me to my door. I know I barely know this guy, but everything feels so natural with him. In previous dates I always felt like I had to try really hard to become something else. I feel like I have known this guy for years.

"Thank you"I told him while I released his hand, and took my house key our from my purse, and started opening my front door.

"Well it was really nice to meet you and hopefully we can see more of each other some other time." He told me.

"Definitely."I said while biting my lip. "Goodnight" I said

"Goodnight"He waved back to me.

I closed my door that night not even thinking about the party, but about what happened after the party. God he is gorgeous. The funny thing is I never even got his name...dammit. Well I guess this is seaford I am bound to bump into him at school or something, even though our school is humungous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim's POV:**

I walked into the first day of school. This would be my last first day of school, because I am officially a senior. Senior year is supposed to be the highlight of your high school career, but somehow I just wanted to go back to sleep. I had my usual attire my worn out high top converse, ripped jeans, a simple t-shirt, and a army jacket on. I left my hair how it was beach waves flowing down my back, and eyeliner and a lipgloss on my face. I immediately went to my locker that I have had for 3 years. I loved my lockers location. It's secluded so I don't have to deal with annoying students. I quickly got my books to go meet up my friends in our usual hang out spot, the football field. Me and my friends met up everyday behind the football bleachers. We would fool around, and be our crazy wild selves.

I walked quickly to our meet-up spot.

"Hey Kimmerz." Jerry Greeted me as I approached the area.

"Hey Guys" I Greeted to all of them. I looked around everyone was there. Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, Milton, and Julie. I loved my friends. Even though I was the only one with no relationship in the group I still loved them. I had known most of them since kindergarten, and me Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all learned karate together. We than later met Julie and Kelsey. I had grown up with Grace she is like my sister. We all need up just fooling around gathering in a circle and just talking about what we where excited about this year. That is when the topic of me finally staying in a stable relationship came up.

"So..Kimmy. When are finally gonna find yourself a guy?" Grace asked me.

"Grace we have talked about this over and over again. I do not want to be in a relationship." I told her.

"I know, but I am just saying you never know if you are gonna fall in love. I heard there was this new kid in the school he is a senior like us. Word on the street is he's fine." Grace told me with a smirk in her face.

"Yah well I guess he will be another guy to avoid." I said.

BRING! BRING! BRING!

"ok guys let's go." Milton said not wanting to be late...God he is such a nerd.

I made my way to my first class of the year, Math. I walked in and took my usual seat in the back. I had non of my friends in this class just a couple of acquaintances. The class began with this really boring lecture on the school rules. They tell us every single year how we aren't allowed to smoke, vandalize, bring alcohol, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. Its the same crap every year. I have been in this school for 4 years I think I got it. As the teacher was explaining each rule the door burst open. Who came through it was a complete surprise to me. Of course it had to be the mysterious guy who so happened to give me a ride home. He was wearing all black black shirt, black leather jacker, black pants, and black converse. His hair was perfect tousled in the right way. He had two moles on his cheeks, and he had the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen.

" Ok class I would like to introduce you to a new students." The Teacher Began

"Introduce yourself please." Mr. I forgot his name said.

"My name is Jack Brewer" The mysterious guy said.

"Well you are free to sit wherever you would like." The teacher told him.

"Ok Thank You." He said.

He looked around the classroom, and tried looking for an empty seat. There where two empty seats one beside me, and another one beside the most popular girl in school Donna Tobin. No doubt he would go to her. Any guy would kill to sit next to Donna Tobin, not only was she a slut but she was also a manipulative bitch. She always got what she wanted, and by the way she is eyeing Jack I can tell she wants him. He quickly scanned the room, and when his eyes landed on me he smiled. He quickly took the seat next to mine. The teacher continued his speech on "following the rules", while Jack looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"So I guess I am not an axe murderer." He said referring to our first encounter.

"No I guess your not Brewer." I told him smiling.

"Well I guess since you are the only person I have actually talked to, why don't you show me around?" He told me while smirking, and holding my gaze. There was something about him that was mysterious. There was something about the way he looked at me that just fascinated me.

"Sure" I said. "I guess I will show you around."

He smiled. "Good"


End file.
